Relationships for Dummies
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Blaze and Silver go to their friends of the same gender for assistance because both of them have fallen in love… with each other! The two don't realize that their feelings are mutual, and neither party knows that they are seeking help. What happens when the advice from both sexes clash? Silvaze.
1. Let the Games Begin

**_Relationships for Dummies_**

_**Author: **__Punk Rock Kitsune_

_**Editor: **__Dronda Desuix_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairings: **__Silvaze, moderate SonAmy, implied Taismo and Shadouge_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Credit goes to SEGA and Sonic Team._

_**Summary: **__Blaze and Silver go to their friends of the same gender for assistance because both of them have fallen in love… with each other! The two don't realize that their feelings are mutual, and neither party knows that they are seeking help. What happens when the advice from both sexes clash? Silvaze._

**Enjoy the first chapter~**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **__Let the Games Begin_

Amy Rose smiled smugly as she walked into her bedroom. Blaze, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge were all assembled there, chatting with each other. Amy cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"You're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here today." Amy Rose said.

"Now I'm a bit scared. Why are we here?" Cosmo asked.

Amy smirked, looking directly at Blaze. "Ladies, I am pleased to announce that Miss Blaze the Cat has finally admitted that she has a crush on somebody."

"_Amy!_" Blaze shouted, blushing. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"I knew you didn't have a heart of stone, Blaze." Rouge grinned. "Good for you!"

"Blaze, you've been single forever, like me. Now that you've found someone you're interested in, you need to go for it!" Amy told Blaze. "And we are going to help you snag the lucky guy."

Blaze put her head in her hands. "How?"

"Rouge and Cosmo both are in relationships of course, so they are seasoned experts; and since I've been pursuing my blue blur Sonic for some time, I can help you with courting."

Cream looked up at Amy hopefully, silently begging her to allow her to help Blaze too.

"…and Blaze, because this is your first time actually garnering feelings for someone, Cream can give you a useful perspective on young love." Amy finished.

Cream smiled happily.

Blaze looked up at her friends. "I don't know about this…"

"Trust me, we will help you win this guy's heart." Amy assured her.

"Speaking of which, who is he?" Rouge purred.

Blaze hesitated slightly. "It's…"

* * *

"Silver!"

Silver snapped his head up at the call of his name. "Huh?"

"You're daydreaming again, man. You were going to tell us who the girl you like is." Sonic told him, drumming his fingertips.

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails looked at Silver expectedly. The five guys were gathered in Silver's room.

Silver looked down. "It's Blaze."

The guys looked at each other, at Silver, then back at each other. Sonic was the first to burst with laughter.

"Blaze the Cat? The guardian of the Sol Emeralds? The girl who can kick anybody's ass?" Sonic asked.

"Silver, you and Blaze are the definition of the word friend zone." Knuckles chuckled. "Let's be honest, Blaze could very well be her own man. She's so independent and strong. What could you do to compete with that, Silver?"

"Stop it, okay?" Silver snapped. "I know it's a long shot. She's been my best friend for years, and not once has she looked at me in any other way. But… she's just so beautiful and kind… and her rare smile is stunning."

"Oh, hell." Sonic teased. "We're talking about your friend zone problem and here you are talking about her smile."

Silver sighed in frustration. "Look, I called you guys here so you could help me, not make fun of me."

"And we are going to help you out." Tails spoke up. "You do need to realize that right now, you are in the friend zone. Majorly. So, you have to show her that you have feelings for her."

Shadow eyed Silver. "Tails is correct. If you don't step up, things will remain the same."

"Easy for you two to say." Silver pouted. "Tails, you're already going out with Cosmo, and Shadow, you and Rouge have been dating for a few years."

"This is why you also have Knuckles and me." Sonic pointed out. "We're both still single, too. However, I have Amy on my back, so I can help you out. Knuckles used to date Rouge, so he could share tips."

Silver tapped his chin. "Are you all sure you can help me?"

"Of course! Blaze is a toughie, but she's not impossible." Sonic replied.

"Alright!" Silver stood up, determined. "I'm ready to begin! What should I do first?"

"Give her a call." Sonic smirked. "We have a plan…"

* * *

"Really, it's Silver? You like _Silver_?" Amy asked Blaze, surprised. "The quirky, awkward hedgehog who is so gullible and oblivious that he puts Knuckles to shame?"

"Yes!" Blaze snapped.

"Uh oh, this is gonna be a bit difficult…" Rouge sighed. "Before I met Shadow, I was dating Knuckles, and let me tell you, gullible guys are hard to woo."

Blaze looked away. "I know he isn't perfect, and you know what, that's okay. I like how he can be so naïve at times… and he's so sweet…"

"Oh boy, here we go." Amy laughed. "We're trying to warn you that his gullibility can be a hindrance, and you're saying it's a good thing."

Blaze exhaled through her nose, irritated. "I thought you all were going to help me."

"We are!" Amy told her. "You just need to understand what you'll be going up against. Silver is extremely intelligent, but he isn't the brightest tool in the shed when it comes to stuff like love and a girl's feelings."

"That's true…" Blaze sighed. "So what should I do?"

Suddenly, Blaze's cell phone buzzed. She took it out and checked the caller id.

"Eep…! It's Silver! What should I do?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Answer him, duh!" Amy told her. "Hurry up and pick up. Put him on speaker!"

Blaze did as she was told and answered, pushing the speaker button. Amy, Rouge, Cosmo, and Cream crowded around Blaze.

"Hello?" She answered.

On the other line, Silver blushed at the sound of Blaze's voice. "Er… uh…"

"Say something, you fool!" Shadow hissed.

"Yeah, and put her on speaker." Sonic added.

"Hi!" Silver said, doing as he was told.

"Good afternoon, Silver. How are- ow!" Blaze yelped.

Amy pinched Blaze's arm. "Don't sound so formal! Loosen up!" She whispered urgently.

"Blaze?" Silver called, a bit concerned.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I had a sudden _pain in the ass_." Blaze replied, giving Amy a look. "So… um… what are you up to…?" She asked awkwardly.

Amy gave Blaze a thumbs up and waited for Silver's response.

"Nothing, really… eep!" Silver squeaked.

Shadow, irritated, kicked Silver's shin. "You called for a reason, right? Don't say "nothing really", or else she'll think you just called her for shits and giggles." He whispered sharply.

"Silver?" Blaze called.

"Oh! Uh, a-actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me tomorrow." Silver stammered.

Amy, Cosmo, Rouge, and Cream squealed to themselves. Blaze just sat there, speechless.

_Is he… asking me out on a date? _She wondered to herself.

Blaze's silence scared Silver, so he quickly added "Yeah… just two friends hanging out and stuff."

Blaze's heart fell. "Oh… um, sure, we can do that."

It took Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails pinning Shadow down to prevent him from killing Silver before he could finish his conversation.

"Okay! Um, want to meet up at the park at around noon?" Silver asked.

"Sure." Blaze replied, some of her hope dissipating.

"Alright, er, see you tomorrow then." Silver told her.

Blaze hung up, sighing sadly.

"See what I mean? He's so dense when it comes to this stuff." Amy said, rubbing Blaze's back comfortingly.

"I think he knew it sounded like he was asking you on a date." Cosmo said.

"If that's the case, why did he say it will be us hanging out as friends?" Blaze asked.

"Because he's _dense_." Amy said, emphasizing the word dense. "You need to let him know that you're interested in him. And you have to be exceedingly obvious, too. No more of your sly cat stuff."

Blaze shifted uncomfortably. "So… what should I do?"

"You'll have to pretend to be me for a bit." Amy told her. "You know I pursue Sonic in hopes he'll return my feelings. Well, you'll have to relentlessly pursue Silver."

"Don't be blunt, though." Cosmo spoke up. "If you walk up to him and say "Silver, will you be my boyfriend, I'm in love with you", that may scare him away. Like Amy stated, he's not good in the love department."

"Good point…" Rouge agreed.

"How about this," Amy said. "Do whatever it takes not to let him slip through your fingers. If he starts acting awkward, talk to him. If he walks away, follow him. Don't leave his side, whatever you do. Hopefully that will let him know that you want to be with him."

Blaze nodded slowly. "Okay, Amy. I will do that."

Cosmo smiled to herself. _Oh, Blaze. Hopefully you'll learn…_

* * *

"You _stupid_ piece of-"

"Shadow, chill out!" Sonic told him, sweat dropping.

After Silver got off the phone with Blaze, Shadow nearly killed him.

"What was I supposed to do?" Silver asked, exasperated. "She didn't say anything, so obviously she was uncomfortable. She only agreed after I specified we would be hanging out as friends."

"You're _obviously_ an idiot." Shadow snapped. "You chickened out. You need to grow a pair and stick to the fucking plan next time."

"It's not too late to fix this." Sonic said, sitting next to Silver. "I have an idea. You all know how Amy always chases me around, and I often run away from her because I already know she likes me. I just wish she would just stop so I can get a chance to sort out my own feelings…" Sonic trailed off.

"…your point is?" Tails asked.

"Oh, sorry, went off topic there!" Sonic chuckled. "Anyways, because Blaze can be stoic, there's really no way of telling if she is interested in you in the slightest. We have to find out if Blaze possibly likes you. So, do a variation of what I do. Be disinterested. Don't be so forward. If she does like you, she will notice. Be elusive."

"Are you asking him to _ignore_ her?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is this, third grade?"

"No, I'm not asking him to "ignore" her, I'm asking him to subtly ignore her. There _is_ a difference." Sonic insisted.

Silver looked at Sonic, then nodded. "Okay, I will try that."

Shadow rolled his eyes. _They're all a bunch of idiots… but hopefully Silver will figure this all out for himself._

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter one! I really hope you enjoyed it~! :) I haven't written a Silvaze story in a very long time. **

**I finished this story before putting this chapter up. There are four chapters total. When will the next chapter be up? Sometime next week. :D**

**Be sure to add this to your alerts if you want to get notified when I put up a new chapter. Also, if you liked this so far, add it to your faves! It really lets me know if I'm doing a good job writing. :)**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

******I really appreciate feedback. And also, I love reading what you guys think of my stories! **

**Ja ne, minnasan~! :3**

**~PRK**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooooo sorry! I had made small changes to chapter 1, but instead of replacing the chapter with the updated one, I accidentally replaced it with I Need a Hero chapter 1. I bet you guys were like "Is PRK trolling?" No, I wasn't! I swear! I'm so sorry that happened! *gets on knees* Please forgive meeee! TT^TT**

**Enjoy the chapter... and I won't make that same mistake of replacing wrong chapters again!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **__Pursuing and Ignoring- Which will succeed?_

The next day, Blaze looked over notes she had written down last night.

_Okay, so Amy wants me to be more open with him, but not to the point where I seem desperate. And I have to make sure I stay by his side. Well… now I'm not sure that this will work._

Blaze checked her watch. She had ten minutes to get to the park. Grabbing her purse, Blaze hurried out of the house and walked briskly to her destination.

_Why am I so nervous? This isn't a date. And it's Silver, my best friend. I've never been this nervous around him before, so I shouldn't start now._

Blaze continued her shirt journey with her head held high.

Meanwhile, Silver had arrived at the park early, taking a seat on a bench.

_God, this is actually happening. Damn it, I don't know what I'm going to say. Sonic suggested that I should be subtle so I can find out if she really does like me. How am I going to do that? I'm awkward enough as it is! I hope this works, Sonic…_

Minutes later, he could see Blaze approaching him.

_Okay, okay, be cool, be cool._ Silver commanded himself.

Silver turned his side slightly as Blaze sat down next to him.

"Um, hi, Silver. How are you?" Blaze asked, trying as hard she could to be informal.

Silver eyed Blaze, but never turned his face towards her. "Meh, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm great, actually. Thank you for asking…" Blaze trailed off, staring at her feet.

_Be open with him, Blaze! Be open with him…_ Blaze told herself.

"I'm happy you asked me to come here with you today." She added, blushing slightly.

It took all of Silver's self-control not to leap with happiness.

"Oh, you are?" Silver replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you…"

"Hm."

The two sat quietly for a minute.

_So far, so good._ Silver thought to himself proudly. _He was right. This is a good way to find out if she likes me or not. Blaze usually is so poised. Now I've stopped talking much she's talking more._

_Silver doesn't look very happy. _ Blaze thought sadly. _ I guess I'm still not being completely approachable. I have an idea…_

"Hey Silver, you don't seem like yourself right now. How about we take a walk together and clear our heads?" Blaze suggested. "I'm sure it's been a long week, right?"

Silver remained silent, but on the inside, he was beaming.

"Come on, let's go." Blaze stood up and faced him, stretching her hand out to him.

Silver finally looked up at Blaze as he accepted her offer and took her hand.

_Oh wow… it worked!_ Blaze thought to herself. _Amy was right!_ _I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers now._

_Is this real? Am I actually holding Blaze's hand?_ Silver asked himself, blushing a little.

The two walked around the park, never letting go of each other's hands. As the two started chatting, Silver returned to his own self, laughing like an idiot and enjoying Blaze's company. He didn't feel any need to "subtly ignore" her anymore.

* * *

"So Silver, how'd it go?" Sonic asked hours later.

Silver summoned his male friends for another meeting at his house to discuss his outing with Blaze.

"It went great!" Silver replied excitedly. "I did exactly what you told me to do, and it worked!"

"Wait, wait, wait, _what_?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Silver cried. "I "subtly" ignored Blaze, and all of a sudden, she wanted my attention. She even _held my hand_."

"Hold up, we have a badass over here. Blaze held his _hand_." Knuckles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Silver's childishness.

"Oh, shut up." Silver snapped. "This is a huge milestone she and I just crossed. Blaze has _never_ done anything like that before. I almost couldn't believe it."

"Wow, that's kinda impressive." Tails said. "I've never seen Blaze as a physically affectionate person…"

"Hold your horses, little bro. That's child's play. All they did was hold hands, not hug or kiss." Sonic pointed out. "Even though that was quite surprising coming from Blaze, let's be honest here. Kids hold hands when they cross the street. Hell, babies are more daring. They suck on nipples several times a day."

"What the hell are you suggesting?!" Silver shouted, turning beet red.

Shadow face palmed as Silver stood up, ready to fight Sonic.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Silver!" Sonic told him, holding his hands out. "All I'm saying is that you need to step it up a notch…and not in _that_ way. I was just joking around, honest."

"Ok then…how?" Silver asked, calming down. "What do I need to do now?"

"Now that you know Blaze may have hidden feelings for you, it's time for _you_ to make a move." Knuckles told him. "Tell me, how often do you compliment her and let her know she's pretty?"

"Um… never." Silver replied.

"Well that's no good!" Sonic told him.

"Here's an idea." Knuckles said, sitting next to Silver. "Wait a few days before asking Blaze to go somewhere with you again. This time, instead of going to a casual place like the park, go somewhere nicer, like a restaurant or something. Treat her like a lady. Compliment her. Say things that normal _friends_ wouldn't say to each other."

"I-I-I can't do that!" Silver stammered, blushing. "She may think I'm weird for all of a sudden complimenting her and saying romantic things!"

"Then don't be weird." Knuckles replied. "Tell me, what kinds of things have you wanted to say to her before now?"

Silver looked down, still blushing. "W-Well… I've wanted to tell her how beautiful she is. How radiant her smile is. Her smile is so rare-"

"That you wanted to throw a master ball at it?" Sonic interrupted.

"_Sonic_!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, I couldn't help it." Sonic muttered.

"Anyways," Silver sighed. "Her smile is so rare, which makes it even more precious when she does. Her eyes shimmer like jewels when she's calm, but when she's angry, they flare like the sun. I find both equally as beautiful…"

Everyone stared at Silver.

"… looks like someone's been watching too much Titanic…" Sonic spoke up.

"Well I thought it was very sweet." Tails smiled.

"So why are you afraid to say all of that to her?" Knuckles asked. "That all came from the heart, dude."

"I don't know…" Silver sighed. "I'm afraid of her response, I guess."

"You really are the hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Shadow asked, shaking his head.

"Listen to me." Knuckles told Silver. "There is no girl on the planet who does not want hear stuff like that come from a guy."

"…unless of course she's a lesbian."

"_Sonic_!"

"Okay, I'm shutting up now."

"Thank you." Knuckles looked back at Silver. "Don't be scared. Just go out there, be a man, and do it."

Silver nodded slowly. "Okay, Knuckles, I'll do it!

* * *

"So Blazey, how'd it goooo?" Amy asked dreamily.

The girls were once again at Amy's house, anxious to hear about the outing.

"It was wonderful!" Blaze sighed. "Amy, I did exactly what you told me to do. I tried to be more open, and I refused to let him slip through my fingers. In fact… he and I held hands."

The girls squealed.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Amy cried.

"That's surprising. I never expected Silver to do that. He's too awkward." Rouge added.

"I know, I know!" Blaze said happily. "I never thought he would hold my hand. I felt weird at first… but eventually, I melted. It was the nicest feeling. For once, I didn't have to maintain my usual composure. I felt… free."

"Awww!" Cream squealed.

Cosmo was slightly surprised that Amy forcing Blaze out of her comfort zone worked, but she was happy for her nonetheless. "Good for you, Blaze!"

"So, what are you two gonna do now?" Amy asked.

Blaze looked down. "I don't know, actually. He didn't say anything to me about going out somewhere else again."

"I have a feeling that he will." Rouge told her. "And when he does… we need to change your _outward _appearance too."

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Tell me, has Silver ever complimented you? Like, called you beautiful, or cute?" Rouge asked.

"No…" Blaze answered. "Should he?"

"Um, yes! But honestly… I don't see much for him to compliment." Rouge said, tugging on Blaze's cotton T-shirt.

"Hey! That's not very kind of you to say!" Blaze snapped.

"I'm not hating on your style, Blaze. I was just thinking… you need to practice wearing clothes that are not shirts and pants. You're a princess, right? When was the last time you wore a dress?"

"…"

"My point exactly. You need to come over to my house sometime." Rouge said. "You are a beautiful young lady. You need to show off a little of that beauty every once in a while! Maybe wear a nice tank top and a skirt, or if you insist on wearing pants, maybe some that are perhaps a slightly slimmer fit."

"I don't know…" Blaze said uncomfortably. "You know I don't like to wear revealing clothing…"

"It's not revealing… not that you have anything to reveal anyway…" Rouge muttered.

"What?" Blaze asked with clenched teeth, almost daring Rouge to repeat it.

"Nothing! Look, trust me, I won't make you look like a slut. I promise."

Blaze exhaled through her nose. "… alright. I trust you."

Rouge smiled mischievously. "Awesome. Be sure to give me a call if Silver wants to ask you out somewhere again."

Blaze nodded.

_I hope Silver won't think I'm weird for suddenly changing my appearance. Well… what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter two~! I will post chapter three this week as well to make up for replacing the wrong chapter. **

**If you haven't already, please add this to your alerts if you want to know when the next chapters will be out. And favorite this if you are enjoying the story so far. :D**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!  
**

**I love reading what you guys think of my stories.**

**Ja ne, minnasan~! :3**

~**PRK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, chapter three! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **__The Date- Will it be a night to remember?_

A week later, Blaze woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Yawning, Blaze picked up the phone.

"Helloooo?" She drawled sleepily.

On the other line, Silver blushed at the sound of her voice.'

_Damn it, her sleepy voice is so adorable! Okay, okay, calm down. You've called her, so you have to go ahead and ask her!_

"Morning, Blaze. It's Silver." The hedgehog replied.

"Oh, hey." Blaze stretched before sitting upright on her bed. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing at the moment, but hopefully I will tomorrow… with you." Silver told her.

Blaze blushed. "Oh? Like what?"

"I was hoping you would go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." Silver replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Blaze had a burning question to ask, but was extremely afraid to. Her silence scared Silver once again, but he forced himself not to say "just as friends", because he did not want to ruin another opportunity.

_Don't complicate things so much. _Blaze remembered Cosmo's words from the other day. _Life is too short. Just go for it!_

"…are you asking me on a date?" Blaze asked softly.

Silver grinned widely. "Yes."

Blaze almost sighed in relief. "Then yes, Silver I would love to go with you."

"Great! Err, I-I can pick you up at your place. Is seven okay?"

"That'll be fine. I…I can't wait." Blaze told him.

"Same. Well, I'll talk to ya later." Silver replied.

"Alright. Bye."

After the two hung up, Silver jumped on his bed and squealed in happiness. Blaze was in disbelief.

"Did Silver… really ask me on a date?"

Blaze put her hand on her forehead. "Wow…"

She picked up her phone again and dialed Rouge's number.

"…Rouge? Yeah… when should I be at your house tomorrow?"

* * *

"Silver didn't waste any time, did he?" Rouge purred as Blaze entered her room.

Blaze arrived at Rouge's house at 5:00 the next evening, extremely nervous.

"I'm still not sure about this." Blaze said as Rouge rummaged through her closet.

"Nonsense, sweetie. I am going to make you look absolutely astonishing. Well, more astonishing than you already are." Rouge reassured her, pulling out a tank top.

She studied the top. "Nah, the chest area is too big for you. Let me find something else."

Blaze looked down at her flat chest and grabbed at it insecurely as Rouge tossed the tank top on her bed and searched some more.

"Oh! This oughta work." Rouge smirked.

"What…?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

Rouge held up a pastel blue sleeveless top. "This top is actually small, but stretchy, but it won't stretch on you. It will lay on you nicely."

Rouge tossed the top at Blaze.

"…I see." Blaze looked at the top nervously.

"Oh! I know the perfect skirt and shoes to go with it!" Rouge went inside her closet again and pulled out a white miniskirt and silver colored sandals.

"Here, put those on." Rouge said before leaving the room.

Sighing, Blaze looked at the chosen outfit.

_I guess it's cute, but… would I look good in something like this?_ She wondered.

Ten minutes later, Blaze exited Rouge's room.

"Rouge?" She called.

Rouge strolled out of her kitchen and gasped at Blaze.

"Oh my gosh, hon! You look gorgeous! Wait, before you look in the mirror, let me do a few things…"

Rouge grabbed some eyeliner and lip gloss from her room.

"Close your eyes." She said.

Blaze did as she was told. Rouge applied the eyeliner to the rim of both her eyes. She then smeared some lip gloss across her lips, giving them a slight pink tint.

"Okay, beautiful. Take a look in the mirror." Rouge grinned.

Blaze went back inside Rouge's room. She gasped at the sight.

"I look… different."

"You look _beautiful_." Rouge corrected her. "Besides, you're already beautiful. I just magnified it a bit. And unless Silver is blind, he will think so too."

"You really think so?" Blaze asked, looking at herself again.

"Oh yes." Rouge smirked. "You now have one hour before your date. I'll drop you back off at home."

* * *

When her doorbell rang at seven sharp, Blaze could feel her heart pound.

_Oh no, what is Silver going to say? I've never dressed up like this before…_

Blaze took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and answering the door.

"Hey, Blaze!" Silver smiled. "Are you ready for…?"

Silver cut himself off after getting a good look at Blaze. "I…I…I…"

His eyes glided down her body. His gaze lingered on her legs before finally floating up to her face.

"…ready for what?" Blaze asked, pursing her lips slightly.

Blaze unwillingly made herself look even more adorable. Silver's face turned cherry red.

"You look…"

Blaze's eyes lit up in hope.

"…different."

Blaze's heart fell. "Um, thanks."

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Silver mentally kicked himself as he opened the passenger seat of his car for Blaze. _I got nervous and fucked up. Damn it!_

The ride up to the restaurant, P.F. Chang's was silent. Blaze was slightly upset, and Silver was still mentally kicking himself.

"Blaze…?" He called to her.

"Hmm?" Blaze responded, looking at him.

Silver blushed again at her radiating beauty. "Your… your eyes…"

"Yeah?" Blaze said.

"Your eyes are… the same color as mine."

Blaze sighed and looked out the window.

"Yes, Silver, that's true."

_Shit, I messed up again! Why am I so afraid of telling her how beautiful she is!_ Silver belittled himself.

The two arrived at P.F. Chang's minutes later. Silver quickly got out of the driver's seat and went to the other side to open Blaze's door for her.

"Thank you." She told him, somewhat flatly.

As the two walked out of the parking lot, Silver looked down, searching for Blaze's hand so he could at least hold it. However, Blaze had her hands folded in front of her. Silver sighed, defeated.

After opening the door to the restaurant for Blaze, the pleasing smell of Chinese food wafting in the air lightened the mood slightly.

"This smell is making me hungrier, how about you?" Silver asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, it does." Blaze replied, relieved.

"And don't you dare think about paying for _anything_ tonight. I know how you are." Silver added, looking at Blaze.

_Damn, I was caught red-handed. _Blaze thought, eyeing her purse that had enough money to pay for both of their meals.

"Yeah, I already know." Silver laughed. "Order whatever you want, Blaze. This is all for you." He told her.

Blaze's eyes brightened.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course!" Silver smiled.

He walked up to a small podium with an awaiting waitress. Blaze quickly followed him.

"I have a 7:15 reservation for two." Silver told the waitress.

"Name?" She asked, flipping the reservation book open.

"Silver." He replied.

"Alrighty. Right this way, please." She told them, grabbing two menus.

She led them to a booth small enough for two people. It was cozy and fairly secluded from the rest of the crowds.

"Axely will be your server, and she will be here soon to take your drink order." The waitress said before walking away.

Blaze looked around. "Wow… this place is really nice. I haven't been here in years." Blaze picked up her menu and immediately went to the seafood section.

_Yeah, this place is nice… but not as nice as you look tonight… shit, that doesn't even sound good in my head!_ Silver thought to himself.

The waitress Axely walked to their table briskly. "Good evening, welcome to P.F. Chang's. My name is Axely and I will be your server today. Want to start off with drinks?"

"Yes." Silver said. "I'll have a coke."

"Um, I'll have the white tangerine tea." Blaze told her.

"Okay, then! Are you two ready to order food as well, or do you need more time?"

"I'm ready. Are you?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Yes. Can I have the crispy honey shrimp with brown rice?" Blaze replied.

"Okay, and for you sir?" Axely faced Silver.

"Can I have the garlic noodles with brown rice as well?" Silver told her.

"Okay, I will be back shortly with drinks." Axely said, collecting the menus and walking away.

"So Silver…" Blaze began awkwardly. "Why exactly did you ask me on this date?"

"…!" Her question caught him completely off guard.

"Um, er, well…" Silver stammered.

_Come on, you idiot! This is your chance! Tell her!_

"… I thought it would be fun." He replied simply.

_You disgust me…_ Silver could hear Shadow's voice echo in his mind.

"Oh… I see." Blaze said, looking elsewhere. "That's… cool."

_Kill me now._ Silver kicked himself again.

Axely came back with their drinks at that moment. Blaze and Silver both thanked God for the newly found distraction.

Silver quickly unwrapped his straw and stuck it in his soda. He refused to look up at Blaze until half of his drink was gone. When he got to that point, he looked up and almost choked on his soda. Blaze looked so divine and prestigious as she drank her tea with such grace. The dim lighting made her eyes shimmer.

_Why am I getting so worked up?_ Silver asked himself. _She's just drinking tea… but she's so…_

Silver rested his right cheek in his right palm as he continued to gaze at Blaze. He didn't even notice Blaze look at him awkwardly a few times.

_Why is Silver looking at me like that?_ Blaze wondered, taking a long sip from her tea. _His eyes are lidded, and he has that goofy smile on his face. It's making me nervous… but at the same time… I'm flattered that he's paying so much attention to me._

Blaze put down her teacup. Eventually, she melted into Silver's gaze. The two stared at each other dreamily for what seemed like hours. They didn't even notice Axely coming back to their table with their food.

"Um… hello?" Axely awkwardly stared at the two unresponsive customers.

She tried waving a hand in front of their faces. The two didn't even bat an eye. Sighing, Axely took slightly desperate measures. She grabbed Silver's soda cup and slammed it down on the table, waking the two up from their daydream.

"Good morning, sunshine. Your food is here." Axely said sweetly.

Silver and Blaze blushed as Axely set their food in front of them.

"Enjoy your dinner… but keep in mind that we do close at 11 pm." She teased before walking away.

Blaze and Silver nervously laughed at each other before starting to eat. Thunder cracked outside, causing Blaze to jump in surprise.

"Sounds like it's gonna rain soon." Silver said.

"Duly noted." Blaze replied. "I hate the rain. I hope I can get home before it starts."

The two ate in silence.

_Even though things could have been much worse, this date isn't going as well as I had hoped. _Silver sighed to himself. _I really messed up._

* * *

After Silver paid and left a hearty tip for Axely, the two walked back to Silver's car. Silver and Blaze were berating themselves the entire ride to Blaze's house.

_I must have did something wrong._ Blaze thought. _I wore something different like Rouge suggested, but Silver didn't seem to like it. Damn it, I think I let Silver slip through my fingers…_

_I'm such an idiot. _Silver sighed. _I have so many things to tell her, but I'm so awkward, it all came out wrong… or not at all. I probably made Blaze feel bad about herself. I wish I knew what to say to her now…_

At Blaze's house, Silver walked her to her door.

"Thanks for tonight, Silver." Blaze said, trying her best to smile. "It was… fun. Good night."

"Good night, Blaze." Silver replied.

Blaze turned around to unlock her door as Silver turned to walk back to his car. Suddenly, something snapped inside of him.

_If I walk away now… I might be walking away from Blaze's heart forever! I'm not letting that happen! No way!_

Silver turned back around and ran to Blaze's door. Before the cat could fully get inside, Silver grabbed her wrist and pulled her back outside.

"Silver!" Blaze cried. "What are you-?"

Silver wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her close to him.

"You look so beautiful!" He blurted out.

Blaze gasped, her eyes widening. "What…?"

"You're beautiful! Not just now, but every time I see you, your beauty grows. I've wanted to say that to you for a very long time. I never had the courage to do so until now."

"Silver…" Blaze looked up at the hedgehog in front of her.

"Blaze… I…" Silver stammered.

The two stared at each other's amber orbs, getting lost in the sheer exquisiteness. Silver leaned his face closer to Blaze's. Before anything else could happen, Blaze jumped away from Silver, hurrying in her house. She quickly shut her door, panting slightly. At that moment, it started to downpour. Silver stood out there in the rain for a second; unable to register what just happened.

_Damn it…_ _I still had one more thing to say. _Silver sighed as he walked back to his car_ I hope that I will get one more chance to finally tell her that I love her…_

* * *

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen between Blaze and Silver now? Find out in the next and final chapter!**

**If you're enjoying the story, please add it to your faves. If you also want to find out when I post the final chapter, add this to your story alerts.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I reply to all the reviews... unless you're a guest. I can't reply to guest reviews, sadly. But I still love you all. :)**

**Ja ne, minnasan~!** **:3**

**~PRK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are. This is the finale to _Relationships for_ _Dummies_, and it's a fairly long one. So without further ado, enjoy the last chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**__ Just Be Yourself- Do they have something left to hide?_

"So, how did it go, my man?" Knuckles asked Silver the next day.

Silver called his friends in for most likely the last meeting about Blaze. Silver sighed sadly.

"I think I screwed up…" He said.

"What, why?" Tails asked.

"Hold on a minute, let's take this slow. In general, how did the date go?" Shadow asked.

"Eh, it was más o menos." Silver murmured.

"Here Silver, eat a Snickers." Sonic suggested, holding out the said candy.

"…why?" Silver asked, looking around at everyone else in confusion.

"You start speaking in other tongues when you get hungry." Sonic replied.

"Sonic!" Knuckles hissed, slapping the chocolate out of the hedgehog's hand. "One, that's offensive! Two, can't you see that Silver is not in the mood for your silliness today?"

"No, don't worry about it." Silver sighed, picking up the Snickers bar. "I'll take anything to get my mind off of my failure. Besides, I like chocolate."

"Don't beat yourself, Silver." Knuckles told him. "I'm certain that you didn't fail. And in order for us to help you out, you have to get your mind _on_ the date."

Silver unwrapped the bar and took a huge bite. "I'm not sure if I can…"

"Silver." Shadow said, getting impatient. "You're sitting there like a PMSing bitch using life as an excuse to eat chocolate. Be a man and face yourself already!"

Silver swallowed the chocolate, looking at Shadow helplessly. "Oh, fine…"

Silver tossed the rest of the candy into his trash can and sat up straight.

"When I went to go pick up Blaze, I had every intention to finally tell her how beautiful and precious she is to me, but…"

"But…?" Knuckles pressed.

* * *

"I wore something different, something more stylish." Blaze was telling her friends. "However, Silver didn't say anything about it at first. All he did was say that I looked different."

"That little…!" Rouge began, but Blaze shook her head.

"No, wait, just listen! Before I walked in the house, he suddenly grabbed me and hugged me, blurting out that I was always beautiful to him."

The girls squealed.

"Whoa ho! Silver finally stepped up!" Amy grinned. "If that happened at the end of the date, what happened during dinner and stuff?"

Blaze looked away hesitantly. "Well… that's a different story…"

* * *

"That's when I screwed up the most. During dinner." Silver admitted. "I had already made her upset during the car ride over there. I made things worse when she asked me why I asked her on a date."

"Oh, god. What did you tell her?" Sonic asked.

"I…I… I said because I thought it would be fun."

"You disgust me." Shadow told Silver spitefully.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you say that in my head right after I said it." Silver groaned. "But then, shortly after that, I had a major brain fail. I just stared at Blaze, her splendor drawing me in. And… she gazed at me, too. We both daydreamed until the waitress brought our food. I have no idea what Blaze was daydreaming about, but I know I was dreaming about her…"

"This is infuriating me." Shadow snapped. "How are you able to say romantic things in front of us, but not to the girl you're in love with?"

"Because…"

* * *

"I got nervous." Blaze continued. "I was afraid for almost the entire date that Silver did not find me attractive. I do now… but I think I messed things up for good."

"Wait a minute, why do you think that?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After he hugged me, he was going to say something else. And… he was about to kiss me. But I ran away from him." Blaze explained sadly. "It was partly because I sensed it was about to rain, and you all know I hate rain. But also… it was because I was scared. I'm sure Silver thinks that I'm not in love with him. I really messed up…"

* * *

"What really kind of hurt was that before I could finally tell Blaze how I felt about her and kiss her, she ran into her house. It started raining right after. I know she doesn't like rain, but I don't know why she ran. What it because of the downpour, or was it because she didn't want me to kiss her?" Silver sighed.

"Whoa… I'm sorry bro." Sonic told him. "But think about it: Blaze isn't the type of person to just run away from something. She's the most courageous person I know… besides me, of course. She definitely would have told you that she didn't love you if that's how she felt."

"Maybe I scared her." Silver replied. "I mean, I tried to make a move on her after one date. That was probably too fast."

"There's no such thing as too fast in my book." Sonic said. "The sooner you tell her the better. That way if she's uncertain about something, she will know your feelings and will have time to think things over."

Silver looked up. "I guess you're right."

"It's not too late, Silver!" Knuckles declared. "You two can still be together! We need one more plan…"

Knuckles and Sonic looked at Tails and Shadow. "You two haven't given Silver much advice here, so have at it." Knuckles told them.

"I have. I advised Silver not to be an idiot." Shadow snapped.

Tails tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm… I have a possible date idea. How about a picnic somewhere? You two need to get away from the city and its pollution, anyway. Get in touch with nature, clear your heads. Then, there won't be a lot of pressure. And it may be easier to be romantic. I know Cosmo and I did that before."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Sonic grinned. "You two should go to the meadows just outside of Station Square. The change of scenery should do you two some good."

"Okay…" Silver sighed. "I can do that."

"Oh, and here's another piece of advice to go along with my previous one." Shadow said. "Just be yourself. If you have anything you want to say to her, say it. No more hiding. This is it."

Silver exhaled through his nose. "You're right. If I'm going to tell her I love her, I have to be one hundred percent honest with her too."

"That's my man!" Sonic exclaimed, high-fiving Silver.

"No, that's Blaze's man."

"Knuckles! See, look who's pulling the jokes now?" Sonic snapped, pointing at the echidna.

* * *

"If Silver really cares about you, he will not think you messed anything up." Amy told Blaze. "He has to understand. If he doesn't, then he isn't the one for you."

"But I didn't say anything to him. I just ran off. He has every right to believe I don't like him after that." Blaze pointed out.

"Then tell him!"

"I can't… how am I supposed to face him after that?"

Amy stood up and silently walked over to her desk. She grabbed a magazine and rolled it up into a cylinder. She walked back over to Blaze.

"Blaze, honey…" Amy said sweetly, raising the rolled magazine. "_Pull yourself together_!" She shouted, smacking Blaze on the head with every word.

"Hey!" Blaze yelped in surprise.

"This isn't you, Blaze! What happened to your confidence?" Amy asked. "Just because you ran away doesn't mean he hates you. Silver is a sweet guy. Inane, but sweet. Don't throw his efforts away! And don't throw yours away!"

Cream shyly raised her hand.

"Yes, Cream?" Amy said, massaging her temple.

"I have an idea for Blaze." She announced.

"Good for you, Cream. What is it?" Rouge asked.

"Blaze, if you don't want to verbally tell Silver how you feel, how about you show him in another way?" Cream suggested. "Like, you could bake him sweets with a message written on it in candy or icing."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Amy said, pacing back and forth. "Blaze?"

Blaze nodded slowly. "Yeah… I guess that could work. I know Silver likes chocolate…"

"Yay! How about you come over my house tomorrow? My mom and I can help you!" Cream gushed.

"Sure… yeah, that would be great!" Blaze smiled.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about." Amy grinned.

Cosmo tapped Blaze on the shoulder.

"Don't forget what I told you." She said softly. "Don't complicate life. Just be yourself. You want Silver to fall in love with _you_, not someone you're forcing yourself to be."

Amy overheard Cosmo's wise words. At that moment, something clicked inside of Amy.

"Hey Blaze…?" Amy called.

"Yeah?" Blaze replied.

"Can I join you tomorrow?" She asked. "It's time for me to be honest, as well. With Sonic…"

Blaze nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you." Amy said, smiling sadly. "I hope Sonic will finally be happy with what I have to say…"

* * *

The next day, Cream and her mother Vanilla waited for Blaze and Amy's arrival. Their entire kitchen was full of cookie dough, chocolate, candy, fudge, and other confections.

Amy and Blaze walked up to the front door minutes later.

"Just curious Amy, what exactly are you going to tell Sonic?" Blaze asked, ringing the doorbell. "He already knows you love him."

Amy smiled softly. "Mainly an apology for bothering him so much. And something else… but that's only for me and eventually Sonic to know."

"Okay, then." Blaze replied as Cream opened the door.

"Blaze! Amy! Welcome to my house!" Cream said happily, pulling her two friends inside.

Vanilla smiled at the two guests.

"Hey, Cream. Good afternoon, Miss Vanilla." Amy greeted them.

"I'm so glad you two decided to come over." Vanilla gushed. "I promise to help you make the most delectable treats for your loved ones. Here, let me grab some aprons for you two. Cream, be a dear and show them to the kitchen."

"Okay, mom." Cream replied. "Follow me, you guys!"

Cream tugged them inside of the kitchen. Blaze and Amy looked around in awe.

"Wow… looks like we'll be here a while." Amy giggled.

"This is amazing… what a spread." Blaze added.

Vanilla entered the kitchen and tossed an apron at Amy and Blaze. "Let's get started!" She said.

* * *

Silver was in his room pacing back and forth nervously. He had been doing do for the last two hours.

_Come on, stop being such a wuss!_ Silver told himself. _You're just asking her on a picnic. You're not allowed to get this nervous until you're actually there! Like Shadow said, it's time for me to stop hiding. _

A new wave of determination washed over him as he finally picked up his phone and dialed Blaze's number.

* * *

After two hours of baking, Cream, Amy, and Blaze were engaged in a food fight.

"Blaze! You did _not_ just get chocolate in my quills!" Amy shouted, picking up a bowl of batter.

Blaze laughed and ducked as Amy whipped a dollop of brownie batter at her. Vanilla stood there awkwardly as the three threw random confections around, laughing. Suddenly, Blaze's phone went off.

"Hey, you guys, shh!" Blaze shouted, getting her phone out and checking caller ID. "…it's Silver!"

Amy and Cream ceased fire.

"Hello?" Blaze answered.

"Hey, Blaze." Silver said. "What are you up to?"

"Oh! Uh… not much, really." She replied, plucking some M&Ms off her shoulder. "You?"

"Um, I was wondering if you're busy Friday." Silver replied. "If not… I wanted to ask if you would go on a picnic with me."

Blaze's heart lit up. _So he isn't upset with me…?_

"Um, uh, sure! Sure, that would be nice! I'll… bring dessert." Blaze told him, looking at the sweets that were already finished.

"Cool. I'll bring everything else." Silver grinned. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, then. Um, bye." Blaze hung up.

She turned around to face Amy and Cream.

"Blaze… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Cream asked, seeing tears slide down her face.

"He… isn't mad at me." Blaze sniffled, wiping her tears. "He didn't even bring anything up. He just asked me if I was free this Friday. We have another date."

Amy and Cream ran over to Blaze and squeezed her in a bear hug.

"See? I told you he wouldn't get mad." Amy told her.

Blaze wiped the rest of her tears away. "Yeah…"

"Hey Blaze… can I ask you for a small favor?' Amy asked.

"Sure, anything." Blaze replied.

"At some point today, can you give Silver a call and ask him to do something for me?"

* * *

"Hey, Sonic, what's wrong with you?" Silver asked a few days later.

It was Friday, the day of Silver and Blaze's date. Silver had asked Sonic if he could help him load and carry the picnic stuff to the Station Square meadow.

"I haven't seen Amy in a while." Sonic sighed. "Ironically, I stopped hearing anything from her ever since we started helping you out with Blaze."

"Whoa, don't tell me you miss her." Silver replied sarcastically. "I thought she was annoying you."

"Well, kind of. I mean, getting chased around does get kinda old. But… it was only because I needed time to think things over." Sonic explained.

"So… have you? You guy started helping me about two weeks ago. Was that enough time?" Silver asked.

"…I think so." Sonic replied.

Silver turned his car in a parking lot near the meadows and parked.

"Cool. Oh, and thanks again for helping me with this stuff. I didn't want Blaze to have to do it." Silver told him, turning the car off.

"Speaking of Blaze, I see her car. How come you didn't pick her up?" Sonic asked.

At that moment, Blaze got out of her car… along with Amy Rose.

"Reasons." Silver smirked, getting out of the driver's seat. "So… here's your chance to tell Amy how you really feel. Sorry for tricking you, dude. It's your turn to step up now."

Sonic was speechless. "Huh…?"

Amy looked at Sonic through the car window. She smiled softly and waved a little.

Blaze patted Amy on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck." She whispered.

"Thanks. You too." Amy whispered back.

Blaze walked over to Silver just as Sonic got out at Silver's car.

"We're meeting back here at 6:30." Silver called to Sonic. "If you and Amy need a ride back home, be here."

Blaze smiled at Silver. "Thank you for doing this."

"Hey, it was no problem." Silver replied. "Even though it was for Amy, you asked me to do it."

Blaze's smile widened.

"And may I add that you look beautiful today?" He said.

"Really?" Blaze looked down at herself. "I'm just wearing shorts and a tank top. Nothing special…"

"It doesn't matter what you wear. I still think you're gorgeous." Silver replied.

He went back in his car to grab a picnic basket and a blanket. Blaze looked down, blushing. When Silver got back out, he noticed Blaze had a rather huge container.

"Blaze, you said you were bringing desserts, right?" He asked. "It looks like you brought a meal for four."

"You'll see." Blaze replied mysteriously. "Shall we find a spot to have our picnic?"

"Yes." Silver smiled.

* * *

Amy walked over to Sonic. "Hi." She greeted him.

"Hey…" He replied awkwardly.

Sonic half-expected Amy to start jumping on him. But she didn't. She kept her composure.

"I… I made these for you." Amy said, holding up a small container. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable for all this time. You... probably think I'm crazy. I don't blame you."

"Amy… I don't think you're crazy." Sonic told her.

"Before you say anything else, read the note inside." Amy said, stepping away slowly.

"Wait, don't go!" Sonic said quickly, almost lunging out to grab her arm.

Amy stopped, surprised. "You want me to stay?"

"Of course I do." Sonic told her, opening the package to get the note.

_Dear Sonic,_

_I'm sorry for relentlessly chasing you around. I realize that constantly telling you that I love you will not make you feel the same way about me. Because I love you, I am going to leave you alone. I promise I will. I don't want to make you unhappy anymore. I made these cookies for you to hopefully make you a little happier. I'm sorry again!_

_Amy_

Sonic looked back up to find that Amy was gone.

"Where did she go?! Amy!" Sonic called out. "_Amy_!"

Amy popped her head out of Blaze's car window. "Yeah?"

Sonic sighed in relief. He put the cookies and note inside Silver's car before rushing over to Amy. She slowly got out of Blaze's car again, a bit scared.

"So... you read the note?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Sonic replied.

"Well, in order for me to start leaving you alone, you can't be near me." Amy pointed out.

Sonic leaned down and softly kissed Amy. "There's no need." He whispered after pulling away.

"Wh… wh… wh…" Amy couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Why?" Sonic chuckled. "Well, you've left me alone for the past two week, right?"

_Oh, that's right! _Amy thought to herself. _I've been so focused on Blaze that my mind wasn't on Sonic a whole lot._

"Thank you for that time… because I used it to finally sort out my feelings for you." Sonic admitted to her. "I couldn't with you chasing me around… but for the last two weeks… I've missed you a lot. I would much rather have you jump on me and chase me than for you to not speak to me at all. I love you. I'm in love with you, Amy Rose. I'm happy that I finally realized it."

Amy was speechless for the first time in a while. No words could describe her happiness at this point.

"I love you too." She replied.

Even though Amy wanted to hug him and kiss him, she was afraid to.

Sonic chuckled again. "This isn't the Amy Rose I know. The Amy Rose I know would be jumping on me by now."

_Be yourself…_ Cosmo's words came back to her.

Amy's emotional restraint disappeared and she jumped on Sonic. This time, Sonic stayed to catch her.

* * *

"Wow, these sandwiches are delicious." Blaze complimented Silver.

"Thank you." Silver replied. "It's ironic, right? Insert sexist joke here."

Blaze giggled as Silver reached in his basket to grab another sandwich.

"Was that a giggle I just heard?" He asked, actually a bit surprised.

"Yes." Blaze replied. "You know, to be honest… I miss your jokes, Silver."

"You have no idea how much that made me happy." Silver told her, relieved.

_Shadow's right. I'm being myself. And… Blaze likes that just fine._

_Cosmo is right. _Blaze thought. _I'm not complicating anything. I'm being honest… and Silver is happy with that._

"So, the suspense is killing me." Silver said, eyeing Blaze's container. "What's in there that's so big that you need a whole container to store it in?"

_My feelings for you._ Blaze thought. _Yeah, that doesn't even sound good in my head._

Blaze opened the lid. "It's… a message. So… here you go."

Curious, Silver took the container. On top was a huge chocolate cookie with the letter "I" written in white icing.

"Huh?" Silver was confused.

"Keep going." Blaze said, looking away.

Silver took the cookie out and laid it on his paper plate. The next cookie had an "L". Silver said taking out cookies until the letters spelled out "I LOVE YOU SILVER".

"Blaze…" Silver looked up at her.

She refused to make eye contact with him. Her face was flushed.

_Silver…do not mess up now! Tell her…!_

"I love you too." Silver said.

Blaze flinched and gasped in surprise. She finally returned his gaze. "You do…?"

_Now is the time to tell her the truth…_

"I have been in love with you this entire time." Silver admitted. "Even before I asked you to go to the park with me. But I was too awkward to ever tell you… which is why I enlisted help from Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails."

Blaze's eyes widened. "You had help…?"

"Yeah, I know I sound really lame." Silver continued. "But… this all made me realize that I didn't need it. I had the power all along to tell you how I felt. Fear held me back… but that fear is gone now."

Blaze was speechless for a moment. The next sound Silver heard was a giggle. Then, it turned into a full-blown laugh.

"This is not funny." Silver whined.

"You're probably going to think that _I'm_ lame." Blaze said, her laughter dying down. "But I have been in love with you this entire time as well. But because I was afraid, I had help from Amy, Rouge, Cosmo, and Cream."

"Whoa… this is crazy!" Silver laughed. "Wow…!"

There was an awkward silence for a while. Blaze broke it when she took a pinch from one of the cookies and tasted it. "Hmm… I'm a better baker than I thought."

"Let me be the judge of that." Silver smirked.

Blaze thought Silver was going to try the cookie as well. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her, tasting the cookie on her lips.

"Yeah… you're right." Silver told her against her lips.

Blaze giggled again. "I love you…" She murmured.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her again.

* * *

Later that night, Cream was doodling in her notebook that night, drawing hearts.

_I've learned so much from Blaze and Amy._ She thought to herself, smiling. _Now I know exactly what to do when I fall in love someday…_

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading _Relationships for Dummies_! I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you all had just as much fun reading! **

**I do have another Silvaze story I wrote almost two years ago. It is Christmas themed, and it's titled _Sleigh Ride_. Feel free to check it out if you're in the mood for more Silvaze.**

**If you liked this story, add it to your faves. And if you like _me_ (lol), add me to your favorite authors. Also, if you want to be notified when I write another story, add me to your author alerts.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I enjoy reading feedback from you guys.**

**I'll see you in the next story whenever I write it. Ja ne for now, minnasan~! :3**

**~PRK**


End file.
